Legend of Korra LOOPS
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: I've seen loops for almost every universe and I couldn't help but join in on the fun...now the LOK characters are looping...and this...this will be fun. AU OOC Some Fuse loops, some crossovers, most original series though. FEMSLASH SLASH BASHING PWNING AND MOST LIKELY OVERPOWERING OF CHARACTERS. Will contain most couples, canon fanon and crack, at one point in time or another...T
1. Chapter 1

**Korra Loops**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and I couldn't help but make one of these for Legend of Korra since I saw one for almost every other fandom out there. AU OOC Femslash Slash Bashing)**

 **1.1**

Korra blinked for a second as she stood in Naga's stable, about to mount the polar bear dog and ride off. This was a serious case of Deja'vu. How had she gotten back here? The last thing she remembered was kissing Asami as they entered the Spirit World together for a vacation.

"I see you started Looping." A warm old womans voice behind her said, causing Korra to whip around only to see Master Katara in front of her.

"Master Katara?" Korra asked confused as she looked at the old waterbending master who chuckled.

"Looping my dear. You basically went back to the start of your journey. It's happened a fair few times already but I was always Awake for it, you were not. I was what's called the 'Anchor' for my looping adventures with Aang and our friends. You are the 'Anchor' for your loop series." Katara said causing Korra to look confused and curious at this.

"Come back to the hut dear, and I'll explain further. Just be warned that anyone who was looping in the original loops, also retains their memories in this loop." Katara warned, turning and leading the way to her hut with Korra a half step behind. She wanted answers and she wanted them now!

 **1.2**

Korra grinned as she rode off on Naga, waving goodbye to Katara and Kya. This was the fifth loop she was awake in…but Katara and Toph both had laughed themselves sick during the last one. After being told that no one except for the 'Awake' people would remember what happens during the first loop…Korra promptly trolled the hell out of everyone repeatedly and trained. She trained till she dropped then she got up and trained some more until she was labeled as a master of all elements. Kuvira didn't stand a chance against her advanced bending, Lin couldn't keep her chained to the table thanks to her metalbending, and she scared the shit out of everyone when she promptly learned that she could lavabend…

Apparently being the Avatar meant that not only could she use all four elements…if she trained hard enough…she could also use all of their off shoots and sub elements. She could even mix two elements together. Toph had rolled on the ground laughing when she pictured the look on Amon, Zaheer, and pretty much everyone else's faces when Korra lavabent for the first time.

Speaking of the bad guys…she trolled the hell out of them too. Amon was revealed within minutes, so was his brother actually, Zaheer never learned to fly because P'Li didn't die…and as for her uncle…yeah he was scared stiff of her when she gave him an insane grin much less how easily she got along with her cousins.

Korra grinned as she reached the gates to Republic City. Time to troll some more people and kick some more ass…

 **1.3**

Korra blinked as she woke up with a start and looked around. She wasn't back in the South Pole…she wasn't anywhere she remembered being before!

"Are you okay Korra?" A young man, who looked like a mix between fire and earth nation, asked looking at Korra when she stumbled into the living room looking around confused.

"Fine. Just a bit loopy." Korra said using the code that Katara had taught her for when she was Awake during a loop. Maybe this was one of those non-baseline loops? Or maybe a crossover loop Katara warned her about? Maybe she was in one of those 'fused' loops she had heard about?

"Looking for an Anchor?" The girl with purple hair next to the boy asked primly causing Korra to blink.

"I am an Anchor…in my loop series at least." Korra said causing the group of five at the table to nod at her in understanding.

"Ah then let me be the first to welcome you to the Loopers. And congrats on your first fused loop. Not a lot of outside loopers come here anymore, especially not Anchors." The only boy at the table said smiling at her.

"So what's your original Loop universe?...Is it even sustained now that you're here if you're an Anchor?" A girl with spiky light blue hair asked curiously.

"She's from the Legend of Korra Universe! I recognize her from when me and some others were watching their base-line since it was a cartoon in the last fused Universe I was in. She's the Avatar in that universe." The little blue haired girl with long pigtails piped up excitedly.

"Yep. Name's Korra, my original universe should be fine since there is another Anchor from my predecessors universe there to keep things in balance…and since I'm not there that probably means someone else became the Avatar instead…so everything should be good to go. What Universe is this?" Korra asked smiling as she sat down at the table with them, happy that at least the customs seemed similar to her own.

"It's the original Tenchi Muyo universe. We're one of the older Looping universes. You caught us in one of the times where most of our group is Awake, luckily. I'm Tenchi Misaki, the Anchor." The boy said introducing himself politely, which set off a round of introductions.

"Guess that means we can show you the ropes and teach you a few new things. We make it a point to try and teach any new Loopers who come here anything we can when we're Awake. We get so few of them nowadays." Ryoko, the spiky blue haired lady, said shrugging her shoulders and grinning slightly at Korra.

"Why's that? You guys seem pretty nice?" Korra asked confused and causing them all to grin or smile sheepishly.

"Our loop is a bit more dangerous than most people are used to. Due to the amount of times we've crashed some loops because of how dangerous our enemies are, a lot of moderators stopped sending loopers from the other universes here, especially new loopers. In fact you're the first visitor we've had in well over five hundred loops. First visiting Anchor in over a thousand." Ayeka, the purple haired regal one, said causing Korra to blink slightly.

"Eh. We got some dangerous people in my original universe so danger and near death is nothing new to me. Actually died twice in my original loop cause I was doing something insanely reckless but fun as hell." Korra said rubbing her ear where Katara had grabbed and pulled as she lectured the girl about giving her heart attacks with her dangerous moves. Not like she _meant_ for the cable connecting her to the roof of Zaofu to snap when she was doing some tricks on a dare from the twins. It took her roughly twenty minutes to die in pain…and it still haunted her when she remembered the look of grief, disbelief, and horror on everyone's faces…she hadn't known Lin cared so much about her until she saw the tough as nails chief kneeling next to her as she died, tears rolling down the older woman's cheeks.

"Kid I think me and you are gonna get along just fine! Come on I'll show you some awesome tricks to help pwn all the idiots in your universe!" Ryoko said laughing slightly as she threw an arm around Korra's shoulders. Korra merely watched in confusion and amusement as this started an argument between Ryoko and Ayeka over who should show her some useful tricks.

"Is this common?" Korra whispered to the red haired woman she learned was called Washu.

"Yep. We only really start to care when we're placing bets on the outcome or if they start destroying stuff." The red head said shrugging her shoulders while Korra merely stared before grinning slightly. She might like this loop…her new friends seemed to be fun and interesting at least!


	2. Chapter 2

**Korra Loops**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

 **1.4**

Korra smirked as she rode into Republic City on Naga, looking for those Terror Triad punks that almost always messed with her whenever the loop restarted. She had some new tricks she wanted to try out on them. Her friends in the fused loop may be a bit insane and take training to the extreme but they were a lot of fun to be around and taught her a _lot_ of fun new things. Hmm now that she thought about it… there were too many new tricks she wanted to try out for her to be satisfied with just the three random punks… Korra gave a wicked grin as she kicked open the door to the Terror Triad base.

"Get her!" The leader of the gang shouted causing a bunch of the guys to attack her just as the metalbending police came in. Both sides stared wide eyed when the chunk of earth shot at her went right through her, causing her to smirk and mentally thank Ryoko for teaching her that trick.

"You guys saw they attacked me first…which means that _this_ is self-defense and not punishable by law!" Korra said cheerfully to the officers before she held out her hand and summoned an energy sword.

"Are you a ghost?" One guy asked paling while Lin was backing away from Korra terrified.

"Boo." Korra said snickering, making Lin jump and run from the room.

…Korra would laugh herself sick later when she learned that Lin had a phobia of ghosts… and things that she can't hit. She'd never let Lin live that down!

 **1.5**

Korra blinked her eyes open, her body tense when she felt two warm bodies on either side of her. Two warm and very naked bodies at that. Huh… she never thought about seeing who she could sleep with during the loops without their memories.

Korra sucked in a sharp breath when her loop memories hit her. This was one of this Omegaverse loops Washu had warned her about. In this one Korra was an Omega born twenty years earlier than normal, as a Waterbender instead of the Avatar although she still had her powers. She was mated… and apparently pregnant with a set of twins. Her mates…

"Nausea dear?" Kya asked running a hand over Korra's swollen belly from her left side.

"Are you hungry?" Lin asked sleepily as she placed a protective hand on the swell of Korra's stomach from the right side, both of the women cracking their eyes open to peer at her worriedly.

"I'm fine. Just a weird dream." Korra said giving them both a slightly strained smile while they chuckled.

"My little omega have another weird dream about the children? Or something else?" Kya asked nuzzling Korra's neck and licking the Alpha mark on the pregnant Omega's neck. In this loop Omega's were rare and treasured, and Kya was her Alpha mate. The half Southern Water Tribe woman being more of a healer but able to kick the ass of anyone who had tried to attack her mates and unborn children with a ferocity only matched by Polar Bear Dogs.

"Another dream about food coming to life and attacking everyone?" Lin asked chuckling as she pressed a kiss to the Beta Mark on Korra's shoulder. Lin was still the Chief of Republic City but prioritized her two mates and unborn babies over her job, and most of the officers on the force were protective as hell over the Omega that was their Chief's mate and who was carrying her children.

"Don't remember really. These two are certainly becoming more active though." Korra said smiling as she massaged her stomach where the twins were kicking impatiently.

"Of course. They're due soon… they must really be impatient to meet their mama and sires." Kya said causing Korra to nod as she cuddled closer to the two women, not much older than her in this loop, and decided to go back to sleep. She wasn't the Avatar in this loop even though she still had all of her powers and abilities…so she might as well enjoy simply being a mother, mate, and a…why the hell was she an assassin?

 **1.6**

Korra blinked as she looked around, she got bored always going to Republic City first. So this time she skipped Republic City and went to Zaofu first. She had no clue it would change things so much…

"You are too adorable!" Suyin squealed when she saw Korra looking around with her head tilted to the side slightly from on top of Naga. It didn't help she was born about ten years later than normal which made her only seven.

"I am never letting you go! You are too cute!" Suyin squealed hugging Korra to her chest, nearly suffocating the girl. Naga panted slightly as she looked amused at the interaction.

"Opal! Boys! Come meet your new little sister!" Suyin called causing a guard nearby that Korra knew very well to look shocked and step forward.

"You're suffocating her boss." Kuvira said pulling Korra out of her bosses arms and letting the little girl breath.

"I can't help it Kuvira look at her! She's adorable!" Suyin pouted while Kuvira merely nodded, glancing at the girl holding onto her for dear life.

"She _is_ adorable." Kuvira admitted cuddling Korra until Opal arrived and squealed over Korra, making her eye twitch. Why did she have to be an apparently cute kid?

Every freaking woman in she met aside from Toph and Katara cooed over her and called her adorable!


	3. Chapter 3

**Korra Loops**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

 **1.7**

Korra snickered, this time she had been born almost thirteen years later than normal and revealed as the Avatar when she was three… right now she was six and using her apparent cuteness to her advantage she was throwing the world into turmoil…well…not really. That guy that tried kidnapping her deserved it! The stupid pedophile had no clue who exactly he tried to violate.

"…Chief I'm not sure if you should meet this one. She has most of our workers wrapped around her pinkie…" Korra heard Sai-something or another say to Lin causing Korra to grin for a minute before she put her plan into action. Time to see if Lin was as stern with a kid as she was with a teenager and adult. Korra schooled her face into one of terror and horror as she quietly but quickly grabbed her neck hard enough to leave bruises in the shape of hand marks and began to cry…she made a mental note to thank Washu and Sasami for the acting lessons the next time she saw them as the door swung open.

"What the-?" Lin began to say as she caught sight of Korra curled up in the corner of the room, hands over her head and seeming to be crying into her knees.

"This kid's the one who destroyed two buildings?" Korra heard Lin asked the Captain guy in disbelief as Korra made sure that her 'sobbing' was quiet enough to be believable but loud enough to be heard by the two.

"Hey now stop crying." Lin said stepping closer to Korra who tensed and scooted closer to the wall.

"Easy kid. I'm not gonna hurt you." Lin said softly while Korra risked a peak up at Lin, showing the tears that looked real enough in her piercing blue eyes, and whimpered loudly.

"Liar…" Korra whispered just loud enough for it to travel to Lin's ears.

"I'm not lying kid. Why would I hurt you?" Lin asked gently as she kneeled down about a foot in front of Korra.

"E-Everyone but aunty Kya and Master Katara always hurt me. They hurt me and they want me to hurt them back. They always hurt me and want me to fight. I don't wanna fight. I hate fighting." Korra whimpered causing Lin's face to soften ever so slightly.

"Captain get ahold of Kya and Lady Katara. They should be able to calm her down." Lin barked at the man standing in the doorway, causing him to jump and run from the room while Korra flinched and curled up tighter than ever.

"Hey…I'm not like those people kid. I'm not gonna hurt you…and I don't expect you to fight. I won't make you fight I promise." Lin said softly, causing Korra to smile inwardly. Oh yeah…Lin was a big softy with kids. The expert Metal bender was firmly wrapped around Korra's pinkie now just like half the people she met at this age.

 **1.8**

Korra did her best not to smirk as the airship docked in Zaofu, she had been playing the naïve and innocent card in her usual teenage body…just because she wanted to see how many people she could ensnare. Time to work her magic on the younger Metal Clan members…hm…maybe she could go for the BeiFong sisters themselves at a later loop…that'd be interesting if nothing else.

"Fine. I'll come along if only because _someone_ around here needs to keep you from being swarmed by fanboys and some fan girls." Lin said glaring slightly at Mako, Bolin, and Asami…who all blushed sheepishly and averted their gaze while Korra gave Lin an innocently confused look.

"Why would I have Fanboys and girls?" Korra asked 'innocently' and causing Lin to give her a look of fond exasperation while the other three teens on board face-palmed.

"This is the matriarch of the Metal Clan S-"

"Lin!" Suyin cried turning and spotting her sister, who was promptly tackled in a hug.

"It's so good to see you again big sister!" Suyin said beaming happily as Lin stood up, Suyin still hugging her tightly, and looked torn between amused and annoyed.

"Sister?" Mako and Bolin chorused shocked causing Korra to blink and look back at them.

"You mean it isn't obvious? They look almost exactly alike aside from their different skin tones and slightly different body structure." Korra asked blinking innocently at the two guys who just stared at her in disbelief while Suyin dragged them off to meet her children.

"These two are my youngest, Wei and Wing. They're playing a game called Power disk, it's for metal benders and they invented it all on their own." Suyin said introducing the twins who were in the middle of a game.

"Looks like fun. What are the rules?" Korra asked as Wei scored a goal and Wing hit the ground before they joined the group.

"I'm not sure. You'll have to ask them later." Suyin admitted causing Korra to nod and blink at the twins who were staring at her in wonder. They couldn't believe the _Avatar_ was interested in their game.

"Sure. You guys can fill me in on the rules later and if there's time then do you mind if I try my hand at it?" Korra asked with a disarming smile and causing them both to nod dazedly with blushes on their faces.

"This is Huan, he's the artist of the children." Suyin said walking up behind her second oldest while he was working on a sculpture.

"Nice…banana?" Bolin asked more than said before Korra looked at it.

"Hmm. Doesn't look like a banana to me. Looks a bit like the harmonic convergence…although it's a bit too straight if that's what you were going for." Korra said offhandly before Huan could scold Bolin, causing him to look at her in surprise.

"What do you mean, too straight?" Huan asked staring at Korra in disbelief.

"Well the harmonic convergence happened cause of a large fight, so shouldn't there be some kind of…damage to it? The convergence also symbolized balance and connecting…so maybe you could move some of the pieces so that they're facing one way leaving a bit at the top, like the start of something new?" Korra suggested shrugging and causing everyone to look at her in disbelief, making her blush slightly and look at the ground.

"I like art…so?" Korra said shyly and causing Huan to grin dazedly.

"Mind demonstrating what you had in mind? I can always bend it back if I don't like it." Huan said causing Korra to nod with a bright smile and manipulate the metal.

"You're right. It does look kind of better like this. Perhaps later we can work on another sculpture together?" Huan suggested staring at Korra with a blush on his cheeks and causing Lin to face-palm.

"Damnitt Korra will you stop seducing my nephews?" Lin asked after Korra looked over one of Baatar Jr.'s blueprints and figured out the problem he was having for a week now…which caused him to stare at her wide eyed and blushing.

"What's seducing mean?" Korra asked tilting her head innocently up at Lin, causing _everyone_ to stare at her in disbelief before Lin face-palmed again.

"Damn naïve brats." Lin grumbled causing Suyin to snicker as she watched Korra charm Kuvira by asking about the earthbending technique she was using which looked more like waterbending. She also gave the Captain a few ideas for more moves to use with that kind of style, which made the Captain grin dazedly as well.

"Wow. It's so nice to meet the Avatar." Opal said staring at Korra awestruck when the group finally made it to her.

"Please just call me Korra. I hate being known as 'the Avatar' all the time. Nice to meet you to." Korra said smiling at Opal and offering her hand for a handshake. Opal stared wide eyed as she shook Korra's hand before her air bending acted up, launching her into the air where she promptly freaked out and began to fall.

"Opal!" Suyin shouted worried before Korra jumped up using her own airbending and caught the girl, landing hard enough of one knee to leave a crater with Opal safely in her arms.

"Are you okay?" Korra asked worriedly as she stood and set Opal on her feet. Opal nodded shyly, her face a bright red as her mother darted over to check on her.

"Do you have a fever? Your face is really red?" Korra 'innocently' sked as she reached up to feel Opal's forehead… she quickly had to catch the girl when her eyes rolled up into the back of her head as she fainted.

"Is she okay?" Korra asked startled and worried as she set Opal on the ground… the girl came too for a second before looking up at Korra and fainting again.

"Korra! Stop breaking my niece!" Lin said in exasperation while Bolin as cracking up.

 _'This is way too much fun.'_ Korra thought inwardly laughing while on the outside she merely looked confused.

"I don't get it. What happened?"

 **1.9**

"So this is your home universe?" Ryoko asked looking at Korra who nodded with a grin.

"Looks pretty bland so far…wanna go blow shit up?" Ryoko asked causing Korra to get a glint in her eyes.

"Better idea. Blow shit up, kick the ass of wannabe thugs, and mess with a woman stiffer than Ayeka." Korra said causing Ryoko to grin widely and float up by Naga.

"You are speaking my language big time kiddo… lead the way!" Ryoko said as Korra jumped on Naga's back and they took off.

"What the hell were you two thinking?!" Lin demanded glaring at the two who were cuffed to the table but still laughing loudly. The looks on those guys faces when the two of them debated the best way to maim them were priceless! Then the look on the officer's faces when they heard the two of them debating the merits of trolling someone versus maiming them…

"That it's fun as hell to mess with a couple of bad boy wannabe's." Korra said shrugging her shoulders with a grin on her face.

"They're about as scary as Ryo-ohki is in her little form. If they want to see dangerous or bad then I can show em what a _real_ demon is like." Ryoko cackled as she and Korra phased their hands through the cuffs easily, making Lin gape and pale.

"Hey what are the odds I can talk Washu into making me a spaceship next time I go to visit you guys in your native habitat?" Korra asked distractedly and causing Ryoko to pause and think.

"Well mom really liked how interested you were in all of her inventions without destroying them like Mihoshi usually does…so I'd say pretty good. Hey why'd you say that like we're a bunch of animals?!" Ryoko said blinking for a minute and causing Korra to snicker.

"According to Ayeka you _are_ an animal!" Korra said snickering and causing Ryoko to shove her playfully…which ended in a shove fight that left the police headquarters in rubble.

"You two are in a _lot_ of trouble!" Lin growled at them as they looked at the destroyed building confused before blinking and giving matching sheepish grins.

"Um…Oops?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Korra Loops**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

 **2.0**

"Something I can do for you Chief?" Korra asked blinking at Lin as the woman met her on the street just before the Triad punks showed up. It was Korra's fiftieth loop and she was bored changing everything around…so she just played out the last three loops close to the baseline and trolled everyone again.

"Mind telling me how we suddenly went back in time?" Lin asked casually as she stared at the girl who blinked and stared at her for a minute.

"What's the last thing you remember before we supposedly went back in time?" Korra asked quirking an eyebrow at the older woman.

"Varrick's wedding, and Kya telling me that you and Asami snuck off to the portal." Lin said shrugging and causing Korra to blink for a minute before grinning.

"Alright then. Since you're here those Triad idiots probably won't try and attack me this time, I swear they do it every time I come here no matter what age I look or what day I get here. So let's hit the coffee shop over there and I'll fill you in. I'll let you know ahead of time that your mom and Sifu Katara know all bout this, so does Lord Zuko…" Korra said grinning and leading Lin over to the coffee shop.

"What can I get you Chief Bei Fong?" The waitress asked nervously once the two had sat down.

"A cup of coffee, black, for me and a glass of tea for my niece." Lin ordered gruffly, biting the rumor in the woman's head in the butt before it began to fester.

"Niece?" Korra asked after the woman left nodding.

"Keeps idiots from thinking I'm into younger women, besides in a way you are my niece. Kya nearly adopted you and I've known her since I was a baby." Lin said shrugging and causing Korra to snicker.

"So what are you two this time around? Friends? Friends with Benefits? Psuedo-Sisters? Dating? Married?" Korra questioned amused causing Lin to choke on her newly arrived coffee.

"Why are you asking that?!" Lin asked after clearing her airway while Korra sipped her glass.

"Partly cause I'm curious. Partly because you two can't seem to stay consistent." Korra said shrugging.

"You mean that in past loops we were…" Lin trailed off blushing darkly.

"Yes to all. Heck one time there was this thing called an Omega-verse during the loop and well…" Korra blushed slightly as she looked away.

"And what?" Lin asked confused and curious.

"You were a Beta, Kya was an Alpha, I was an Omega…and I was born a few years later without being the Avatar…well…when I Awoke during the Loop I was four months pregnant with a set of twins and…well…" Korra trailed off blushing darker causing Lin's eyes to widen.

"Me and Kya were your mates?" Lin asked hoarsely causing Korra to nod.

"Had five kids within the four years the loops last unless I die first. The first was our set of twin girls, both Earthbends and one a Beta while the other was an Alpha. Other three…triplets, all girls of course. Two Omega's one Alpha, one non-bender and two waterbenders. Names, in order from oldest to youngest, were Toph, Katara, Suyin, Azula, and Mai, named after our other family members." Korra said nodding and looking away from Lin for a minute. Korra sipped her tea and cleared her throat for a minute before looking back at Lin.

"But anyways…welcome to the Loopers."

 **2.1**

"So…this happen a lot?" Lin asked looking at Korra who gave him a mere shrug. Lin and Korra had been turned into males this time, Mako and Bolin were a pair of girls named Mali and Bopi to make up for it. Lin was roughly six feet tall and a mountain of muscles, Korra was five foot ten and had a lean swimmers build that belied the brute strength he had. Lin had the same name…Korra was actually Kale.

"Eh it's happened a few times before…if it makes you feel better…anytime you were UnAwake during these kinds of loops you still ended up with Kya…" Kale said shrugging unconcerned while Lin blushed and scowled at him.

"Last time this kind of loop happened before you were Awake you ended up knocking her up on accident which led to you both getting officially married and having more kids. You had a son named Sokka, non-bender first. Then a set of twin girls, Katara and Toph. Katara was an Earth Bender and Toph was an Airbender. Sifu Katara thought it was hilarious, your mom cursed out my past life." Kale said causing Lin to blush slightly as he glanced towards where Kya was nearby healing up Bopi after a harsh Pro-Bending match.

"I can help get you two together if you want? Done that before both original universe and gender swapped and it always works." Kale offered while Kya glanced up when she felt the eyes on her, smiling sweetly at Lin who blushed and looked away before glancing back and giving a small shy smile in return, which made Kya beam.

"Although it looks like you're doing a good enough job yourself…I can lock you both in a closet if it'll help though." Kale offered with a smirk, causing Lin to blush bright and smack him upside the head.

"Now what did Kale do to deserve that?" Kya asked laughing as she walked over to the two males just in time to see Lin whack Kale.

"I didn't do anything Aunt Kya. Lin's just being mean." Kale said pouting slightly at his 'aunt' figure who laughed again and gave Lin a suggestive look.

"Oh? Lin do I have to spank you for you to behave?" Kya teased causing Lin's face to burn fire red while his jaw dropped…Kale busted out laughing.

"You probably only said that cause you want him to spank you don't you Aunt Kya?" Kale asked snickering and causing Kya's cheeks to flush slightly as she looked away, having her own comment turned against her.

"Make your move Lin. You two aren't getting any younger." Kale teased Lin, digging his elbow into Lin's ribs.

"I _will_ arrest you!" Lin snarled at Kale.

"I'm not the one you want to use the handcuffs on. Maybe you should arrest Aunt Kya instead?" Kale said leering slightly and causing Kya and Lin to flush darker.

"I'm going to kill you Kale." Lin hissed.

 **2.2**

"One word kid. Just one and I will end you." Lin growled at Korra who was trying to stifle her snickers unsuccessfully.

"Not my fault she took your job." Korra said snickering while Lin glared until Kya came out the Chief's office in the Waterbender's uniform.

"There you are Lin! I see you've found my niece too! Korra sweetie what are you doing in Republic City?" Kya asked smiling sweetly at the two as she locked the office door behind her.

"Dad went on another of his adventures and you know I can't stay around my uptight stick in the arse uncle Tenzin for more than a day without snapping…so I came to visit my favorite Aunty." Korra said with a cheeky smile while Lin was glaring at all of the single male officers, and some married ones, that were giving Kya lustful looks. Lin was still adjusting to her memories from this loop…but she did know that almost all the guys on the force wanted Kya, but only for her name and body not for her. Korra however adjusted to her memories quickly and realized that she was Bumi's illegitimate daughter with a Southern Water Tribe woman…which made her Kya and Tenzin's only niece and she was still the Avatar to boot!

"Good way to describe my little brother." Kya said with a laugh that made most of the officers and Lin blush slightly.

"Aunty I think you're breaking Uncle Lin and your workers." Korra said flashing Lin a teasing grin when the woman choked on air…Kya just laughed harder.

"Just because Lin's not as feminine as I am doesn't mean you can call her your Uncle sweetheart…although it is funny." Kya said grinning at her niece who gave her a cheeky grin in return.

"Because you're the feminine one you're Aunty. She's the more masculine one so she's the Uncle. Sometimes I wonder if she was born the wrong gender with the way she acts…" Korra trailed off grinning at Lin who glared darkly at her and snarled.

"One more word kid and your ass is grass." Lin snarled at her niece by marriage, causing the girl to grin wider.

"Lin…don't break our niece!" Kya said smiling as she watched her two favorite girls banter back and forth.

"Don't tempt me." Lin snarled causing Korra to snicker.

"Careful Uncle Lin. If you don't reign in your temper you might get sent to the couch." Korra teased causing Lin to growl and lunge at her.

"Don't break the building or each other! I'm not healing you two!" Kya called with a roll of her eyes as the two rolled around on the floor punching, kicking, biting, and cursing.

"Yes Aunty/Kya!"


End file.
